Beginner and The Sinner
by TheJoker'sAdmirer
Summary: When her little 'brother' is killed by a man man, Raleigh will do everything, and anything she can to avenge his death. But things don't always turn out as planned. When a new villain shows up in Gotham and tells her to stop, what will she do? What right does this man have to tell her what to do? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Title is subject to change! I don't know yet...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, anything in the Batman, or DC universe! This all belongs to the beautiful people at DC. Sadly. But...that's probably for the best...because nothing good would happen if I owned Batman :D**

_**CRACK**_

I winced as I felt a hand collide with my cheek, nails digging into the already tender skin, tearing open my flesh.

"Don't you dare talk back to me ever again. I don't even know why I keep you around. All you are is a nuisance to my life—I'd be better off without you around. I would probably be able to afford nicer things if it weren't for you!" The slurred voice of my so-called-father rang out through the small living room. He stormed out the front door after spitting on the floor next to me. The scum-bag's probably going to go plan some bank robbery or something.

I sighed, standing in place for a second to make sure he wasn't coming back before walking to the door and locking all three deadbolts, and putting the chain in place. After I deemed the door secure, I walked back into the shitty apartment, and made my way to my even shitter looking bedroom.

My father probably wouldn't be home for a few days, so I had the place to myself. Every eighteen year old's dream, right? I guess I could move out of this hell hole if I really wanted to, but where would I go? And with what money? I was hardly making ends meet as it was. And how was a girl with no self defence training suppose to do in Gotham City by themselves—

A flash of red, green, and yellow by my window caught my eye, disturbing my thoughts. I quickly rushed over to unlock the glass to let the person in.

"What the hell are you doing here dressed like that?! Edward _just_ left, you idiot!" I chastised my visitor as he climbed with ease through my now open window.

He frowned, "Nice to see you too, sis. I was in the neighbourhood, so I decided to visit, The boss is dealing with some drug dealers, so I snuck off. I haven't seen you in weeks!"

In front of me stood street rat turned billionaire's son, Jason Todd, or, better known now as Robin, The Boy Wonder. He wore an expression of determination that must of come with the domino mask, because he always that _that look _on his face when in costume. But that look quickly turned into one of concern when he saw the five star on my cheek. Jason moved further into my room, and gently put a hand on my chin to examine the damage.

"That looks like it fucking huts, Raleigh," Jay told me sympathetically.

"Oh, that is where you are wrong _Robin_, it feels like someone who just found a basket of kittens on their front porch!" I tell him sarcastically, moving away from him to sit on my bed.

"Is that person, by any chance, allergic to cats?" He retorted with a small smirk.

"Maybe."

Jason comes over to sits beside me on the bed, pulling something out of his nifty belt. He took out a suspicious looking bottle—probably some sort of slave. I hope. Because he started rubbing it on my face.

"Why don't you leave?" Jason asked me for probably the billionth time since I turned sixteen.

"Where would I go? All the money I have is being put into this shit-box of an apartment, and feeding that greedy mouth of the ever-pleasant I call my father. Jase, I wouldn't survive one day by myself in Gotham." I'm really getting tired of this argument. We used to have it probably on a daily basis before Jason got adopted by Bruce Wayne.

"If it's money you're worried about, I'm sure Bru—"

" 'Bruce will give me what I need?' Jason, I'm not going to take charity from that man. Dad will probably be in Arkham soon, and that's all the help your new dad needs to give me. Anyways, I almost have the money I kept telling myself I would have, but never actually reached because of Edward." Which is a lie. But he doesn't have to know that.

He looked like he wanted to say something to that, probably caught my lie, but his posture suddenly became ridged, and he pulled his hand from my face to place a finger to his ear. Must be his comm link.

"Robin here." His eyebrows furrowed together as he listened, " I just wanted to take a look around my old neighbourhood...Riddler again?" Robin got an amused look on his face, turning to me to smile dumbly. I shook my head at him, sitting quietly, with my own smile. "Yeah, I'm coming. Robin out." Lowering his hand, he turned to look at me again, "I have to leave. Batman wants me to help him nab The Riddler."

"Understandable," Smirking, I get off my bed to walk the Boy Wonder to the window. "See you later, baby bro."

"Later, big sis," Robin gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, then sprang out the window, using the sill as a spring board to gain momentum as he front flipped once in open air, then shot off a grapple hook, and flew off into the night like his name sake.

"Show off," I mutter under my breath, shutting and locking my window, and plopping face first onto my bed, letting sleep consume my exhausted body.

**CLICHE ENDING, YES!**

**Yeah, so...this is my first Batman fanfiction...don't know if it's any good, or if I wrote Jason right..hmm...**

**Welp, let me know if this is any good. I have about half of the second chapter already written, so if _SOMEONE_ likes this story, I'll continue..so ...yeah XD**

**I'm just gonna go sit in a corner now, and wait and see if anyone reads this..**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! **

**Yeah...I'm gonna go now XD**

**~TheJoker'sAdmirer**


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter was shorter than I thought it was, so hopefully this one will be longer!**

**I just got off of a 6 hour shift at work, so if there are mistakes, I'M SORRY!**

**MY COUSIN MADE ME COOKIES! ZERMAGERD!**

**See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything Batman, or Batman related that may be mentioned in this story!**

Standing in front of the small cracked mirror, I glare at the warped image. No matter how much makeup I put on my cheek, the hand print is still clearly visible. I groaned in frustration as I applied yet _another _layer of foundation, but come no closer to a conclusion.

"Fucking father making me fucking do this," I mutter under my breath as I look at the small clock on my cheap-ass cell phone. Noting the time, I yell another sting of profanity before bolting from the bathroom and out the front door, grabbing my purse off the kitchen table as I went. "Now he's making me fucking late! I better not get fired for this, or I'll murder his sorry questioning ass!" I quickly brush my long black hair into a high ponytail as I simultaneously put the keys into the ignition of my car.

I sped away from the curb, earning a few honks from other drivers, who I politely flipped off. Pulling into a drive thru coffee place, I ordered a drink for myself, as well as one for my boss. I raced to the office building I work in, pulling into my personal parking space, very nearly _flying _out of my car and into the glass door. I stopped just in time to not get my face bashed in as a security guard laughed and assisted me in opening the door.

"Late again, eh Nigma?" Steve-the-security-guard chuckled when I walked in.

"Oh, you know me, Steve! Always fashionably late!" I tell him, walking rapidly backwards as I make my way to the elevator. Steve just shakes his head at me, and goes back to watching the security channel on the multiple screens.

I wait impatiently as the elevator slows descends to the ground floor, stomping my foot a little when the doors _finally_ open. I waste no time in stepping in and pressing the button for the top floor, sipping my cappuccino. Just as the doors are about to open, I quickly collect myself, trying to look a smidgen less frantic. As soon as the doors are open, I'm out, making my way quickly to my boss's office.

I knock on his door, and upon hearing the word 'enter', I waltz right in. "Mr. Wayne, I am so incredibly sorry that I'm late_ again_. I know this isn't, y'know, the best impression I can give as an employee, but I can promise that in the next few weeks, I will try to make it on time, and keep it that way!"

Bruce Wayne rolled his eyes at my antics, a small smile playing on his features, " Miss. Nigma, you are lucky that I am a family man, and used to dealing with promises like that from children younger than you; my eldest was especially bad at that. But seeing as though you are half an hour _early _for your shift, I don't see a problem."

"Half...an..hour..._early?!_" I say, more than slightly confused. I look down at my watch, "but...my watch says 10:30...I'm half an hour _late_" Seriously...what's happening.

Mr. Wayne laughs again, then, pointing to the clock on his wall, sand says simply, "daylight savings."

I feel my face start to go red, and my jaw muscles decides that they wants to go on vacation, and drops. "You're kidding me, right?" When he shakes his head, my face turns an even darker shade of embarrassing red, and I mutter "_fuck._"

"That is quite alright, Miss. Nigma, no need to be embarrassed." Yet he's _still _laughing at me.

"And to think, I got you this coffee and everything, _ just _to try to suck up! Aw man!" I say sarcastically, walking up to his desk and handing him the coffee. "I thought, 'hey, maybe if I got Mr. Wayne an _awesome _coffee, he wouldn't fire me!' And seriously, the stuff that we get in the machines here, sucks ass." I tell him, smirking as he takes the coffee.

"I have to agree that the coffee here does suck. And thank you."

"Why don't you change it then? It is your name on the top of the building!"

"I've been working on it." He says, smiling, taking a sip from his cup. "This is pretty good coffee, thank you again. Oh, and there is no need to be 'sucking up' to me. You're good at your job. When you're here." He tell me, almost as an after thought. I felt tempted to stick my tongue out at him, but thought better of it.

"Well, don't mind me, I'm just going to go do my job now. It's the least I can do to make up for all the times I've been late." I say, walking towards the door, fake smile threatening to break the partially healed skin on my cheek.

"Miss. Nigma...what happened to your face?" Mr. Wayne's voices rings out through the spacious office.

I freeze. Shit. What do I say!? "Uh..." Wow. Real articulate, Raleigh. "It's uh...nothing. I was uh...I fell, and hit my cheek on a door knob." Right, because that sure looks like a door knob. I mentally face palm.

"...Right..is there anything you would like to talk about?" His voice sounds so concerned, but I know this must be an act. Jason told me that Bruce Wayne's public face was all fake.

"No." I snap, storming out of the room, and walking to my desk. I flop down on the swivel chair, letting out a sigh. I take my phone out of my purse to look at my darkened reflection, noting that the skin had no re-opened, and that my boss had probably just seen the outline of the hand. I blow air out between my lips, making my bangs go flying up, and turn my phone and computer on, mentally preparing myself for a day of being a secretary.

By the time 5 O'clock came around, I was beat. Dealing with people at Wayne Tech was _rough_! _Especially _ Lex Luthor. He called three times today, trying to set up meetings with Bruce Wayne, and getting no closer to an answer every time, because Bruce was conveniently 'busy' every time he called.

Heaving the heaviest sigh in the world, I rose from my seat, and started walking to Mr. Wayne's office to bid farewell. As soon as I opened the door, my cell phone started ringing. I glanced at the screen, frowning when I saw it was Jason. He usually doesn't call me right after work... I glance up at Mr. Wayne, giving him an apologetic look, and said, " Sorry, Mr. Wayne, but it's my brother, and he usually doesn't call me, so it's probably important." When he nodded his understanding, I pressed the green answer button, and said my greetings, "Hey little bro', what's crackalackin'?"

"Raleigh, I know this may sound weird, but I'm going to the Middle East."

Wait...what...?

"Excuse me, I think I may have heard you wrong. _Where _exactly are you going?" I asked, probably looking about as confused as I sounded.

"I'm going to the Middle East. I went for a walk in Crime Alley earlier, and one of my mom's old friends gave me a box. It had some...disturbing news in it." I could hear noises in the background, Jason must be packing, or looking at that box again.

"What kind in disturbing news?" I say, slightly panicked. I look over at Mr. Wayne, and see that he's giving me a concerned look.

"Well...I found my birth certificate, and apparently, the woman I thought my mother was—Catherine Todd—is not actually my mother."

"Wait...back track there. Catherine wasn't your mom?" Okay, now I was _beyond _confused.

"Yeah, and I can't see clearly who is. 'S' something. Water damage. I found my dad's address book, and found three woman with S for a first name, and pin pointed their where-abouts to three different places in the Middle East. I have to go Ray, I need to know who my mother is!"

"Jason, I'm not going to deny you this. You deserve to know who your mom is. But please, think this through a little bit more! What if none of those woman is your mother?"

"I considered that, but I still have to try. I'm going. I already have my flight booked and everything. I just wanted you to know that I'm not going to be around for a while. Oh, and don't tell Bruce." And with that, he hung up.

"Goddammit." I mutter, looking at the disconnected call, and putting the phone in my pocket. "Sorry, Mr. Wayne. My brother's an idiot. Well, given the circumstances, I guess I can't blame him. Anyways, I'm going to head home now. See you tomorrow." I give a small wave in the general direction of the billionaire, and turn to walk out the door, what Jason told me still on my mind.

Looking at my phone when I got into my car, I see that I have five unread text messages from Jason;

_Bats took me out of the fucking field! _

_When are you done work? I'm in Crime Alley._

_Hello? I need to talk to you._

_Dude, I just got this weird box from our old neighbour, Mrs. Walker It's got stuff in it from when my parents were still alive. Personal papers and such. I wanna show it to you. Text me when you're done work._

_Okay. I'm calling you. I NEED to tell you something._

And that was when he called me.

Shit. If I would have known, I wouldn't have let him look at that stuff by himself, let alone walk through Crime Alley in his rich boy apparel. Wow. Poor kid.

***Two Days Later***

Yawning, I sit up in my bed. Rubbing my eyes, I take a look at the clock on my bedside table, noting that it was only nine AM. Damn. I'm up early.

The news I received two days ago still haunted me, but probably not as much as it did Jason. I feel sorry for him. I check my phone, and saw one new message from him.

_RALEIGH! You're probably sleeping, but I don't give a damn! I found her! I found my mom! Sheila Haywood is her name, and she's a doctor! I can't wait for you to meet her! Anyways, I'm going to go now, and spend some time with her. See you later, sis!_

I smile down at my phone. Thank god the kid found his mom. My smile turns into a frown when I see the time I got the text. Four AM my time. Six hours with no new texts. I brush it off as he was most likely busy playing catch up with mommy.

I get out of bed, stretch a little, and walk into my living room, turning the little TV on, and walking into the kitchen to get breakfast. I'm just about to reach for the milk when I hear something on the TV that makes my blood runs cold. No. Please no. I run over to the TV remote, and turn the volume up, falling onto the couch.

"_...Jason Todd was pronounced dead at the scene by local authorities."_

No.

He can't be dead.

Jason Todd cannot be dead. It's impossible. The pictures on the screen change from the news announcer to a still picture of Jason, then switch to a video of what probably used to be a warehouse. Blew up. My little brother blew up in a warehouse.

He was only fifteen years old.

**WHEW!**

**That was depressing...**

**So for those of you who don't know what happened here, In the _A Death in the Family _arch, Batman took Robin off duty after he thought that Jason was being too impulsive as Robin, and our little street rat didn't take too kindly to that. So he left Wayne Manor and walked around Crime Alley for a bit.**

**One of his old neighbours recognized him, and gave him a box of personal belongings that were left behind after Jason ran off when his mom died.**

**He found out that Catherine Todd wasn't his real mom, and set out to find her. He found Sheila Haywood in Ethiopia, but she was working for the Joker. Jason told Sheila that he was Robin, and she betrayed him to the Joker, and he promptly beat him with a crowbar, and blew up the warehouse they were in.**

**Wow.**

**Oh, and I don't know how old Jason actually was in aDitF, so I guessed...**

**So, tell me what you thought about this chapter, and there will be more OOPF in the next chapter! I already have plans *cackles maniacally***

**I'm gonna go now...XD**

**AND THIS WAS LONGER! YES!**

**BYE!**

**And don't forget to review! Pretty pwease with cherries on top!?**

**-TheJoker'sAdmirer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It took me a little bit longer than I would have liked for me to get this chapter written, but meh. I blame school. **

**Anywho, I'm gonna let y'all read this now! **

**See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer:*insert witty and clever disclaimer about how I don't know Batman here***

* * *

_He'sdeadhe'sdeadhe'sdeadhe'sdead._

That was all that passed through my head as I got ready for work that morning. Jason died. My baby bro. Dead. Never coming back. He was all that kept me sane—_somewhat _sane, I guess_. _What am I going to do without him? I needed him to make sure that The Riddler stayed in Arkham. Where he belonged. But that won't happen anymore. Because he's dead.

Tears started streaming down my face for the second time that morning, smudging my eyeliner. Why does everything have to happen to me? First my mom at the hands of Two-Face, and now Jason at the hands of who knows who. Why can't I just have a _normal _life? Normal family?

I looked at my phone for the time, and saw that I was going to be late. I contemplated calling in and saying that I wasn't feeling up to working—socializing really—but thought better of it. It would raise too many questions if I just didn't 'feel up' to working. Bruce Wayne doesn't know that his adopted son was my somewhat adopted brother, and he won't find out. Jason was pretty insistent on that.

I make my way slowly out the door, trying to control my emotions, and failing miserably. This just wasn't fair. I got into my car, and before I knew it, I was staring at the glass doors that belonged to Wayne Tech.

"Here goes nothing, Nigma. Brace yourself." I whisper under my breath as I opened the door, shooting Steve-The-Security guard a small, fake smile, and speed walking to the elevator.

Tears starting blurring my vision once I stepped over the threshold of the elevator, and I looked up in a desperate attempt to quench the hot liquid. I should be done crying. Why am I still crying. When the doors opened I put on my practised fake happy expression, but that all diminished when I saw my boss walking passed my desk and into his office.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed before I could stop myself, tears threatening to stream down my cheeks. Everyone in the office turned to look at my outburst, but I ignored them in favour of storming over to the man responsible. The man that didn't stop it. Bruce Wayne. Batman.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Wayne said in a tired, but surprised voice.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why didn't you stop it?! He's dead because of _you!_" I seethed, standing right in front of him, fists clenching and unclenching at my side.

"Who's dead?"

"Jason, you bastard. Jason Todd is fucking dead. He died! How could you let that happen! You were suppose to be there to protect him!" I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled one of my clenched fists backwards, and slammed in right in his face. Upon hearing a satisfying _crunch _ I finally let the tears fall. They came down in great waves, my body shaking with sobs. I fell to my knees with an agonized moan, putting my hands up to cover my face.

"I'll call security," I heard one voice through the whirl wind that was my brain.

"No. That's fine," I heard Bruce say, then I felt a hand on my arm, gently guiding me upwards. "I'll take care of it." I let myself be guided into Mr. Wayne's office, hearing a small click that told me the door was closed. "What was that?"

"I...don't know. Honestly. I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne. I thought I could control myself, but apparently not. It's just—" I broke off with a sob, finding my way to the couch I knew my boss had in his office. How can I say this with out Bruce finding out Jason is—_was—_my little brother? And that I know he's Batman. Well, looks like I royally screwed this one up. I look up at the ceiling as a way to apologize to Jason, then laugh at my actions. That boy wouldn't wind up in heaven. Even if he believed in it. I take a deep breath, then look at Bruce, seeing that he's looking at me weird. That was when I noticed how wrong he looked.

This man didn't look like playboy billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne. This man looked awful. Truly _awful. _He had bags under horrified, sad,, _agonized _looking eyes. The happy-go-lucky 'my life is better than yours because I'm rich' expression was replaced with a defeated expression that was only heightened by the blood he was trying to stop that was coming down his face. He must be as worked up about this as I am. But how does that make sense? Jason said that Bruce hardly payed attention to him.

"Ms. Nigma, could you please explain to me what just happened? I'll let you collect yourself first if you wish." His voice sounded so _dead_!

"Did you at least try? To save him, I mean." Was the first thing that came to mind at his tone. How dare he sound like that?!

" I have no idea what you're talking about, Ms. Nigma. Did I try to save _who_?"

I take a deep breath. I guess I have to tell him. "Sorry Jason," I mutter before I start my explanation, "Jason Todd, the boy you adopted, was my sorta kinda little brother." I stared, earning a shocked look from my boss. " He lived across the hall from where my parents and I lived, and we kind of grew up together. I look care of him. He looked out for me. We survived Crime Alley together. As a messed up family. He became my little brother so shortly after I met him, it was crazy. I loved him to pieces. When his mom died, and his dad disappeared, I was the only one there for him. I fed him, and I know it wasn't enough for a growing boy, but I had my own dad to take care of. I gave him clothes, most of them second hand. He stayed at my apartment whenever he could.

"Then you come in. Jason had been jacking tires to get a few bucks, as I'm sure you know, and apparently found your car. I have no clue what went through that boys mind when he did it, but at the time, I was just happy you didn't kill him. I hadn't seen Jase for a few days, and when you live in Crime Alley, that's never a good thing." I stop for a second to look at Bruce's face, trying to judge his reaction to what I was saying, and boy, did that man have a good poker face. I take a breath, and continue, "When I was looking for him, some low life tried to mug me, but the Boy Wonder saved me. Jason told me that he was the new Robin, and started going on about how you were Batman. Then he caught himself and told me to swear that I would never tell anyone. Especially you, Mr. Wayne. He never wanted you to know I knew. And he didn't want to publicly associate himself with me either, so I wouldn't be in danger."

There was silence in the room for a moment as Bruce seems to be digesting the information I just told him. It was a lot. I doubt it's everyday someone says that they know that you're Batman.

"So Jason and you have been sneaking around for a while?"

"Sorta. More like Jason was the one sneaking. You know all those times he would just disappear during your patrols? He would usually end up at my apartment. Or when he wouldn't come home right after school? He was with me. I'm really sorry we kept all that from you Mr. Wayne. I wanted to tell you, he just didn't want to."

"That's alright, Ms. Nigma. I can understand why Jason wouldn't want me to find out." His nose had stopped bleeding at this point, and it still looked incredibly sore, but punching him made me feel better, so I could really care less. He's Batman, he's had worse.

"Now that the back story is behind us, how about you tell me why you didn't save Jason? He told me that you found him in Lebanon, and you helped him find the three women he thought were his mother." I tell him, crossing my arms over my chest, frowning slightly at the billionaire in front of me.

I watched him as a pained expression slowly overtook his previous calm one. He turned away from me for a second before he walked over to his desk. He sat down on his chair, reaching over all the paperwork on the desk, and picked up a picture frame. From what I could remember from the few times I had been in this office, it was a picture of Mr. Wayne, his butler, Richard Grayson(his first 'son') and Jason. A 'family' picture.

"All I ever wanted was for them to have good lives. I never intended for Dick to become Robin, and I never thought I would take in another child after Dick moved out, let alone adopt him." Bruce muttered, almost seeming like he was talking to himself. "Both Jason and Dick had gone through such hardships in their short lives, watching their parents die, Jason being abandoned by his father, I only wanted to give them happy, long, and _full _lives," looking up from the picture frame, I could see a slight watering in his eyes, "Trust me when I say this, Miss. Nigma. I wanted to save Jason. I told him to stay outside and guard the warehouse his mother was in while I went after the Joker. He disobeyed my orders. I should have known he wouldn't listen; I had taken him out of the field _because _he wouldn't listen. As soon as I saw that I wasn't following the Joker, I went straight back, as fast as I could only the see the building blow up. I tried. And I failed."

I stood still for a moment after his little speech, trying to find a lie in his voice. I so wanted to place the blame on Bruce Wayne—Batman—but with the man nearly crumbling in front of me, I couldn't do it. I couldn't find the lie. I couldn't blame the man who just lost his son. I couldn't do it.

"You can go now. Have the rest of the day off. Call me if you need tomorrow off too." I vaguely heard him say that through my internal conflict, but I got the message from his clipped, brisk voice. I turned around and headed out the big office doors without a word.

In the hallway, everyone was staring at me. Probably all wondering if I got fired, or was going to get arrested. No matter, this story will intensify ten times worse by tomorrow, so why do I have to care? I pick my discarded stuff off the floor where I threw them before punching Gotham's playboy, and storm out of the office building, and straight to my car. I drive back to my crappy apartment, almost as if on auto pilot, my mind going a million miles per hour.

I need to do something about this. Bruce said something about the Joker, right? The Joker working from Jason's mom? He must have been the one to blow up the building. With these thoughts in my head, I make my way to my apartment with a new sense of determination. I have to do something about that crazed clown. Looking around my apartment for anything I could use, I spot one of my dad's old suits crumpled in the corner.

"That will do." I smirk to myself, strutting over to the piece of clothing. "I hope daddy dearest won't mind me borrowing his clothes. And maybe some weapons. And maybe even quite possibly all his money. Yeah. He won't mind." I smile as I set myself to work on a new persona for myself, someone will guts, balls, and ambition. I will get back at the Joker. I will make him pay for what he did to my little brother. "I will avenge you, lil' bro."

* * *

**Well, isn't this ironic? My name is The Joker's Admirer, and I'm writing about someone going to get revenge on the Joker. Huh. Oops XD**

**The conversation between Raleigh and Bruce was actually kinda hard to write. I didn't know how to do it O.o I hope it turned out...moderately good... In my opinion, it was too long, and boring. But I guess it gets its point across.**

**I'm planing on having the next chapter up soon...I have some good ideas for what I might do, but I'm still in the planing stage :D**

**Welp, I'll ...write? To you soon!**

**-TheJoker'sAdmirer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup, peasants? Today's my birthday, so I decided to give y'all(like, the one person who reads this XD) a present, that is a chapter! I'm being a social recluse, and not going out with friends tonight, so I got AAAAALLLL evening and night to write this chapter! **

**On the plus side, I ditched afternoon classes today to go a vegetarian restaurant with my mom! XD It was yummy, if you were wondering...**

**Anywho, I'm gonna go be all old in the corner, and write this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. I don't own Robin. I don't own Nightwing. I don't own Red Hood. I _DO_ own Raleigh, though. She is MINE!**

* * *

_*Five Years Later*_

Gotham. The scum city of America. That one place in the world that everyone runs away from. And that one place that everyone is gravitated towards. It houses the mentally insane. The corrupted police. The wealthy billionaire. And the innocent bystanders. It was certainly a place filled with a whole lot of different people.

This city was also a breeding ground for vigilantes and antihero's, although, Batman doesn't like having anyone but his own little crew running around. That doesn't stop some people though. Just recently this poor schmuck in a red hood started running around shooting everyone, and everything, definitely gaining that big 'ol Bat's attention. He was calling himself the Red Hood. Very original.

Me? Well in the past five years, I've been trying to make a name of myself with the Gotham Rogues, trying to infiltrate the gangs to get to the big bad boss, the most notorious villain in Gotham. The Joker. The mad man who killed my baby brother, Jason. Five years ago that happened, and in those years, I've been training to be the best fighter. Better than Batman. I've become very skillful with fire arms, and throwing knives. I am determined to kill the Joker for what he did to me. I am going to do what Batman couldn't do.

* * *

_'Batman is doing a horrible job at keeping this place clean'_ I thought to myself as I finished off the last guy in Penguin's gang. Isn't Batman the one who was suppose to keep these guys locked up? Keep the scum off Gotham's streets? That spoiled playboy richie rich isn't doing diddly shit.

"Well isn't he just doing a fine and dandy job of it?" I said out loud to the empty warehouse as I finally killed the last guy. "Serves you right for trying to gang rape me. Never mess with a woman who knows how to kill. Never a wise thing." I chuckle darkly to myself, and exit the warehouse. All of the men had come on to me at the same time, me being the only girl in the gang, and had started pulling at my clothes. Nuh-uh. No way. I sigh when I see that my gun was low on ammo. "I can't even buy anything until Bane's next venom shipment comes in." And that's in two weeks. Looks like I'll have to stick to knives.

As I stop out of the decrepit warehouse, I look up to the sky to see it void of any rodent shaped lights, and decide that I should people check around too see if any one needs my help.

I always do that on my way home. Check to see if there was any muggings, or rapes, or assaults. I deal with them all. For some reason Batman stays out of Crime Alley, and the area surrounding it, probably because Bruce Wayne's parents were killed in that alley, but it gives me a great opportunity to show that I am actually capable of saving a life. Which I guess is good on my part. Cleans my conscious somewhat.

Rounding the corner from an alley way across the street from where I live, I hear the sounds of a struggle coming from a little bit further down the alley, and quickly make my way over. Then a gun shot. Shit. I was too late. I run over to where the silhouette of a man and a woman standing in front of a crumpled body. As I get closer, I see that the woman looks extremely shocked, and even scared of the man in front of her. And even closer down the alley, I see that the man is wearing a helmet of some sort. A red one.

"So, you're in legendary Red Hood I've heard so much about. You know, I pictured you taller, with maybe a little more muscles." I say, smiling my 'famous flirty smirk' as so many like to call it. I have to admit, I did make a name for myself out here, and not all of it good. I may flirt a lot with the Rogues, but it's not like I'm like Catwoman. A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do, right?

"And you must be that one chick who runs around in a spandex suit that I've never heard about." That voice, where did I know it from? Why does he sound familiar...

"Aw, I'm hurt, 'Hood! How would you not hear about me? You're standing in my fucking neighbourhood, so I was at least hoping you knew who I was!" I was getting angry now. Who was this guy to come into my territory and fuck with people?

"Well you seem to be doing a piss-poor job at protecting it, because I just saved this woman from being raped!" He told me, gesturing to his left side, which was now empty. What? "Um...I swear there was a person here a few seconds ago..."

I raise an eyebrow at him. How mature. He seems to know _exactly _what he was doing. " Aren't you just the world's greatest detective?"

"Don't ever say that. I am nothing like him." Red Hood visibly tensed as I the said those words. Woah.

"Well, I'm not going to apologize, because you're still messing shit up in my territory. Everyone in Gotham knows not to mess with me around Crime Alley. I know you're new here and all, so I'll just give you this one warning. Get. Out." I tell him, getting right in his face...well...helmet, I guess. And as close as I could get to his face. He was pretty tall, so it was more like I got in his chest...

"You have spunk. I like that. You actually remind me of someone I used to know a while back. That's actually why I'm in Crime Alley in the first place, so I can find that girl, but she wasn't at her apartment. That's probably for the best anyways." And there he goes sounding all familiar again. What was it about him that made me want to spill everything to him, and just hug him? I haven't felt that way since... No, Raleigh, you can't think of Jason right now. You need to get to the Joker first.

"Well poor you, can't find your little girlfriend. Take it from me kid, keeping up relationships with people in this line of work is hard. Even if it's just a sibling. It's best to cut everyone off."

"Kid? Really? I haven't been called kid in years. And who do you think you are, trying to tell me what to do? I bet I've been doing this way longer than you have. You seem like a rookie. I would get out now if I were you."

"Are you serious? I've been training five years for this. I'm not just going to back down now. You're new in town, so how long could you possible have been doing this? And you _obviously _don't know the ropes in Gotham. So just back down while you're still on your high horse, _kid._" Why was he pissing me off so much? He hasn't even said much, just something about him has really set me off. It's weird. Almost like I know him in someway, but how could I if he's new? I start to head out of the alley way after I tell him this, making it about a quarter of the way before he starts talking again.

"You have some nerve. I've been doing this for _years. _And before that, I lived around here and knew what shit I was getting into. You probably just waltzed in here and started '_claiming' _this place as your so-called territory, not even knowing what you were getting about you just stop, and back out while you still can." I turn around after he says this, fully ready to bash that red hood of his in, and show him who's boss, but when I make the 180 degree spin, he's gone. Completely vanished. No wheres in sight. Damn. I sigh and turn back around, finally making my way to my apartment.

"I'll see you again, Red Hood. And next time I won't be so easy going. Let's hope that we don't meet after I get my ammo shipment." I mutter to myself as I scale the fire escape. Filling my nose with the musty, dusty smell of my 'home sweet home', I quickly pull myself in and rip off my domino mask, probably pulling some skin off in the process, but who cares? Turning from the window, I pull down the blinds and start stripping off my spandex and Kevlar suit, switching it for a comfortable pair of worn sweatpants, and a baggy t-shirt. I walk out of my room, and sit down on my couch.

Right when my butt hits the not so comfortable cushion, the door bell rang.

What the hell?

* * *

**You know what's weird? I don't even swear, yet in this story, I have the f-word, and many other swear word, in like, every other sentence...huh...**

**Anywho, I actually ended up doing family crap tonight, and went for a walk with my friend after that, so I did do social stuff...which is weird...**

**So since it's my birthday, I'd love to hear what you have to say in a review! It would be a great birthday present to a complete stranger! **

**:D **

**Oh dear...I'm going to bed now XD **

**-The Joker's Admirer.**


End file.
